dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super-Heroes: Earthwar
| Creators = Paul Levitz; Jim Sherman; Joe Staton; Bob McLeod; Jack Abel; Joe Giella; Murphy Anderson; Cory Adams; Ben Oda; Jean Simek; Al Milgrom | First = Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 241 | Last = Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 245 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = As a group of Legionnaires travels to the Weber's World to oversee peace talks between the United Planets and the Dominators, the remainder Legionnaires face a fleet of Resource Raiders. Although the Legionnaires take the invaders down, they find out the Raiders were actually the advance guard of a Khund invasion, set to attack and destroy Earth. While the Legionnaires deployed on Weber's World investigate a ploy to sabotage the peace conference, their teammates fight wave after wave of approaching Khund warships. Faced with the evidence they can't triumph against such overwhelming odds, Superboy and his fellow Legionnaires decide to take the fight to Khundia. The team assaults the citadel and confront the Khund Warlord Garlak, only to discover he's being controlled by a third party. The Legionnaires try talk the Khunds out of their invasion, but the Khunds refuse to believe them and swear to crush Earth. The team decides to track down the hyper-beam influencing Garlak. Their search take them to the Weber's World, where they discover the Earth envoy Relnic and the Dominator diplomats have vanished. The whole team opts for flying back to Earth, whose defenses are being overwhelmed by a massive fleet. Along the way, they locate a space station and discover the missing Dominators, who inform them that Relnic is a Dark Circle agent. Meanwhile, the Khunds armies have landed on the planet despite the heroic but futile tries of several Legionnaires and the Legion of Substitute Heroes to slow them down. Khundian assault troops batter the Legion of Super-Heroes Headquarters, but they're stopped by four ex-Legionnaires: Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy and Duo Damsel. Saturn Girl mind-scans one of the fallen soldiers and learns the Dark Circle is controlling the Khunds, and sending out reinforcements right now. Wildfire's team make it back to Earth and find their comrades were captured by the Khunds and are being held by members of the Dark Circle in Earth's Presidential Palace. Dark Circle agents threaten to detonate a sphere of negative matter and destroy Earth if the Legionnaires don't surrender. Superboy, Mon-El, Ultra Boy and Wildfire block most of the blast, although the palace is destroyed. Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Karate Kid arrive at the ruins and find Superboy is the only who remains conscious, albeit weakened. Superboy starts telling the Circle is done when the Dark Circle agent who masqueraded as Ambassador Relnic reveals himself to be Mordru. Mordru reveals he was controlling all warring factions all along. And now he's conquered Earth thanks to his Khund pawns, he intends to obliterate it to send out a message to those who would oppose to him. But first of all, he's going to kill the Legion. The four Legionnaires manage to run away, but it's only a matter of time until Mordru finds them again. Upon deliberation, they decide on come back to fight. Superboy, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Karate Kid rescue their comrades and streak towards the space, Mordru hot on their trail. The situation seems hopeless until Brainiac 5 tells Element Lad the chemical formula he needs to transmute the hydrogen atoms surrounding Mordru into soil. Element Lad traps Mordru into a sphere of magic-nullifying solid rock, defeating him. In the wake of Mordru's defeat, the Khundian forces collapse and leave United Planets territory as the U.P. and the Dominion sign an extended peace treaty. At the same time, the Legion unanimously amends its constitution to allow married Legionnaires to remain on active duty, which means the return of Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. | Issues = * (Prologue to Earthwar) * (Startarget: Earth) * (Earth's Last Stand) * (The Dark Circle That Crushed Earth) * (Mordru: Master Of Earth) | Items = * Legion Flight Ring | Vehicles = * Legion Cruiser * Science Police Aircar | Weapons = * | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Wars